The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The beveling machines of the related art include a drive unit and a power transmission unit in a main body having a handle and a spindle mounted on a head unit and rotated by power from the power transmission unit.
A cutter head is mounted on the free end of the spindle and a flange plate is installed between the cutter and the spindle by means of a case, a guide shaft, and a ball bearing.
In beveling tools with such a configuration, the edge of a work piece is aligned with the cutter, the driving unit in the body is driven by a power transmission unit, and the driving force rotates the spindle through the power transmission unit. With the rotation of the spindle, the cutter at the free end is rotated and machines the edge of the work piece while rotating.
When the edge of a work piece is machined with previous tools; however, beveling machines have a problem in that the work piece and the cutter come in contact with each other, the spindle chatters, which can result in an imperfect edge finish and the internal parts can be damaged by a shock due to the chattering and result in rapidly wearing tools.